


The Twelve Little Girls of Christmas

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Christmas present, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beatles decides to play the role of Christmas miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Little Girls of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_stale_end_piece_of_white_bread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stale_end_piece_of_white_bread/gifts).



> I do not own anything mentioned nor do I own the rights to the Beatles (sigh that sucks). Enjoy!! :D

Once upon a time, deep in the rundown, grungy part of Liverpool was a house. But it wasn’t just any house; fore this house was the home for many children that the world forgot. A children’s home for little girls, most of which were born to single, teenage mothers who could not afford to raise the little girls. Once in a while, a little boy would show up on the doorstep and the head mistress would tend to him until someone from the local church came and got him and he was taken to a new home with parents who didn’t leave him and always cared about him.

But our story is not about these fortunate little boys, but instead, the little girls that they left behind.

Every year, around Christmastime, several women would get together to help Madame Levine clean up, decorate, and feed the girls, all of who ranged from newborn to fifteen. After that age, many left to find work to raise them the rest of the way. This year, there were twelve little girls with twelve little stockings to hang by the chimney with care. Their names were Abby, Clara, Jane, Maria, Ruth, Mary, Sarah, Emily, Amy, Rose, Donna, and Martha. Clara was just a crawling little toddler, and the others were everywhere from the age of five to fourteen. Sarah was about to turn fifteen after the first of the year. Until then, Madame Levine took care of her.

The women that normally helped the girls home were at their own homes, cooking some food to take to them. Of them was Mimi Smith, who now had her visiting nephew, his wife, and their son in her parlor. Mimi was busy in the kitchen baking pies and cookies for the poor little girls. John Lennon, her nephew, came walking in with his shaggy hair in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“Is this Mimi Smith’s famous pumpkin pie I smell?” John asked Mimi as he eyed the counter.

“Yes it is.” Mimi said her back to him. He walked to the counter, about to stick his finger in one of the desserts. “John Winston Lennon, don’t you dare touch that pie.” She warned.

“But Mimi, you have plenty of them.” John whined. “Let me have one!”

“These aren’t for you John.” Mimi said.

“Then who are they for?” John asked.

“The little girls.” Mimi said, placing a chocolate pie on the counter.

“What little girls?”

“The little girls at Madame Levine’s orphanage.” Mimi said.

“Madame Levine?” John asked.

“When you actually lived here, it was Sister Helen.” Mimi said. “Now please let me get these done.” John sighed and turned to leave. He suddenly stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at Mimi.

“’Ey Mimi, do you still have that Santa suit that Uncle George used to wear?”

****

Mimi brought the desserts in through the kitchen and set them on the table. The other women who were there to feed the little girls were standing around, chatting and getting everything ready. They always had their dinner two nights before Christmas so that these women could still make dinner for their own families. Once Mimi walked in, they all stopped talking and looked at her. Mrs. Cattrall and Mrs. Baker went to help her. Mrs. Astley was making mashed potatoes. It was hard for her to do stuff being pregnant and all. 

“Mimi, why are you so late?” Mrs. Cattrall asked.

“I brought a friend to see the girls.” Mimi said. “Are they in the dining room?”

“No, not yet.” Mrs. Baker said. “Madame Levine has them upstairs, getting them ready for dinner.”

“Okay.” Mimi said with a smile. She opened the door and allowed John in. But he wasn’t dressed like he normally would be. Instead, he was in a Santa suit, complete with beard, glasses, and a pillow stuffed into his suit to pudge him up a bit. Behind him came Cynthia, who was wearing a Mrs. Clause outfit. Thanks to a little tailoring, it wasn’t as revealing as when John bought it. And in her arms was a little red nosed reindeer named Julian. He was playing with his antlers and squirming in his mother’s arms. The three other women in the kitchen smiled.

“And who’s this?” Mrs. Astley asked, setting down the masher and turning away from her bowl.

“You all remember my nephew John right?” Mimi asked. They all beamed. They had all seen John Lennon go from a chubby little kid to a famous pop star. “And this is his wife Cynthia and his son Julian.” Madame Levine came in then.

“The girls will be down in five minutes.” She said. She eyed John. “And who’s that?”

“Why, that’s Santa Clause.” Mrs. Baker said.

“He’s here to see the girls.” Mrs. Astley added.

“I’ll tell the girls they have a special visitor.” Madame Levine said. She quickly left the kitchen to alert the girls.

****

They walked down the stairs in two, single file lines. Sarah, Rose, Donna, Martha, and Amy in one, Abby, Jane, Maria, Ruth, Mary, and Emily in the other, with Madame Levine carrying a thumb sucking Clara. They entered the dining room and suddenly just stopped. Because there at their dining room table set Santa and Mrs. Clause and little baby Rudolph.

“Santa!” Jane called out. John smiled at Cynthia then stood up.

“Ho ho ho!” He said, puffing out his chest as he gave a cheery, holiday laugh. “Merry Christmas!” He walked up to them and pulled out a chair to sit again. “Madame Levine told me that you have all been very good this year.” The girls all smiled.

“Go ahead girls, give him your letters.” Madame Levine said, gently pushing the girls forward. Each one of them handed John a handwritten letter, even Clara, who’s had been wrote by Madame Levine for her. John smiled.

“I can’t wait to read these.” He said. “Mrs. Clause, will you put these someplace safe? I think it’s time that we feed these little girls now.” Cynthia smiled and took the letters while Mimi and the other women dished out the food.

****

Later that night, after Julian had been put to bed, John, Cynthia, and Mimi set by the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate and reading the little girls letters. A couple were written in crayon, some in sloppy handwriting, and a couple in nicer cursive.

“Donna wants a puppy.” Cynthia said, writing down Donna’s name on a list and putting what she wanted. “And she wants shoes like Dorothy wore in the Wizard of Oz.”

“Amy wants a Raggedy Ann and Andy doll set.” Mimi said as Cynthia wrote that down. “And a tea set so that they can play tea party.” Cynthia smiled at John.

“According to Madame Levine, Clara wants big girl clothes.” John laughed. “Cyn, you’d know more about that than I do.”

“I’ll help her out.” Cynthia said. “Sarah wants to meet the Beatles. And get a couple new dresses for when she has to move out.”

“Well of course she wants to meet the Beatles. We’re awesome!” John said. Mimi opened another letter.

“Emily wants drum sticks like Ringo Starr uses and wants to learn to play the drums.” Mimi announced. “And just when I was thinking that you were more popular than any of them.” John sarcastically laughed.

“Mary wants a nice chess set so that she can compete in a competition.” John said. “She also wants nice clothes for said competition.” He seemed impressed with her requests.

“Abby wants a new bike with a basket and a bell.” Cynthia told everyone.

“Jane wants make-up and hair clips.” Mimi said. “She said she wants to look as pretty as those girls in the movies.”

“Ruth wants a big teddy bear.” John said. “And a princess dress-up set.”

“Maria wants an actual dollhouse. Not just some cardboard thing that you punch out of a paper doll book.” Cynthia said. “And she wants some dollies.”

“Rose wants fancy art supplies.” Mimi said. “Seems that there’s another artist in the world.” John smiled. Then he opened Martha and read it.

“Martha wants to be adopted.” John said. Cynthia and Mimi looked up at him.

“Oh dear.” Cynthia said.

“That one’s going to be tough.” Mimi said. “Everyone seems to want to adopt boys these days.” John suddenly jumped up then and ran to Mimi’s phone. He dialed a number that he had memorized and waited as it rang.

****

“What the bloody hell could you want at this hour?!” Brian Epstein yelled into his phone. It was getting late and he had just settled into bed for the night. He had just laid down and was about to drift off when someone had decided to call him.

“’Ey Eppy, you busy?” John asked.

“Lennon?! Why on earth are you calling me right now?!” Brian said, sitting up and turning on his bedside lamp.

“I need you to help me with a special Christmas present.” John said.

“I told you to get your shopping done before now.” Brian said with a sigh.

“No, no. It’s not for me.” John assured. “You see, there’s this orphanage that Mimi volunteers at. It’s a home for girls. And they asked Santa for some stuff for Christmas. I was wondering if you could help me.” Brian sighed, grabbed pen and paper from his bedside table.

“Tell me what they want.” Brian said. John rattled off the list and Brian wrote it down, trying to think of what he could do.

****

It was Christmas morning as Madame Levine woke the girls. They were all tired as they set up, until they remembered what day it was. Then they were all running down the stairs instead of walking in two lines. They all stopped suddenly when, standing there in front of the tree was Santa, Mrs. Clause, and a sleepy little Rudolph. They all stared, wide eyed.

“Merry Christmas girls!” Santa called out.

“Merry Christmas Santa.” They said as one. He smiled at them.

“I have a special present for you.” He said. “There are a couple cars waiting outside. They are going to take you someplace very fun with some friends of mine.” The girls all seemed excited. They were jumping up and down.

“Girls, go get your coats on.” Madame Levine said. They girls all ran back upstairs, pulling on shoes, coats, scarves, and gloves. As they ran back downstairs, Santa was gone, but just like he said, the cars were waiting for them.

****

The girls rode in the cars with Mimi and Madame Levine. They thought it was taking forever until the cars pulled up in front of the nicest department store in Liverpool. Multi-levels of polished marble and fancy clothes and toys that they could only dream of. They all slowly climbed out of the car and stood behind the two women as they were led into the store. They were greeted by the smiling store owner and the four Beatles.

“IT’S THE BEATLES!” Sarah squealed. She jumped up and down and used the natural call of the fangirl. She ran up to George and hugged him. “I LOVE YOU!” George smiled and hugged her back.

“Merry Christmas Sarah.” Paul said, presenting her with a signed copy of their latest album. She hugged it close and squealed. John smiled at her. Ringo grabbed a pair of sticks that he had signed and walked up to the girls. He knelt down in front of one of them.

“Are you Emily?” He asked. She nodded, her little braids shaking all over the place. He smiled and handed her the sticks. “I will teach you to play the drums whenever I’m in town, but when I’m not, I have a friend named Rory who will help you. He’s good.” He smiled at her. She took the sticks and tapped out what she knew. Ringo clapped and cheered her on.

Cynthia, in her Mrs. Clause outfit, Pattie, Maureen, and Jane, all in cute little elf costumes, took the rest of the girls to look at clothes, well the ones who wanted clothes. George and Paul took the others to look at toys and to look at bikes. John walked up to Madame Levine, who was holding Martha’s hand.

“Martha?” He asked. She looked up at him. “Santa told me that you wanted to be adopted. Isn’t that right.”

“Yes sir.” She whispered. He smiled at her and took her hand. Madame Levine walked behind them. There was a couple standing there.

“Martha, this is Sam and Lisa King.” John said. “And they’re your new parents.” Martha’s eyes widened. She looked at John.

“I…they adopted me?” She asked. He nodded. Lisa walked forward and hugged Martha.

“We’re so glad to have you.” She said. Sam smiled at them. Martha let go first and ran and hugged John’s legs. John smiled at her.

“Thank you Santa.” She whispered before going off with her new family. John quickly scrubbed at his eyes as Mimi walked up to him.

“Is that a tear I see in your eye Mr. Lennon?” She asked.

“No. Dust.” He said. “Come on, Paul and George probably need help.” He walked off, leaving his proud aunt standing there, smiling.

The End


End file.
